An Eye For An Eye
by SimplyIce
Summary: "Come on Granger, I've got to make the world jealous and you've got to make Weasley regret everything he's done to you." said Malfoy. "Make the world jealous with what?" said Hermione as they joined hands. "The world's most beautiful woman." answered Malfoy and they walked down the runway together. Payback doesn't always goes the way its supposed to...
1. Chapter 1: The Press Is Our Weapon

**"Come on Granger, I've got to make the world jealous and you've got to make Weasley regret everything he's done to you." said Malfoy. "Make the world jealous with what?" said Hermione as they joined hands. "The world's most beautiful woman." answered Malfoy and they walked down the runway together.**

Main Story Info:

-Hermione and Draco are models

-Ron is a Quidditch player for the Chudley Cannons

-Harry is an auror

-Ginny is a Quidditch player

-Harry and Ginny are not dating

-The Malfoy name has been cleared

-Lucius and Narcissa are still a little prejudice

-Harry and Ron are still a little wary of Draco and are not very close, but they're not enemies

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. If I did, I would be so incredibly happy and rich right now.**

 **Chapter 1: The Press is Our Weapon**

Hermione Granger age 20. Brightest Witch of the Century. Muggle-born best friend of the Chosen One. Everyone expected her to work as an auror or at the ministry, but she didn't. So if she wasn't a professor or a business owner than what was she?

Hermione Granger was a model and the wizarding world was shocked, but she became quite popular and modeled for many popular brands.

After the war, the wizarding world had opened to many muggle customs like modeling the muggle way. It had become popular and many events and galas were held for the name of modeling. As well as models, there were other celebrities which kept the press busy. However, the news on the Golden Trio was always the front page of the Daily Prophet. That's how Hermione Granger came to know about her long time boyfriend's affair with the one and only fiancee of Draco Malfoy, Astoria Greengrass.

It was Monday, the most grueling day of the week for it was the day that the work week started. Hermione entered her agency, the Millennium Model Agency for Witches and Wizards, the most well known agency in the wizarding world. She noticed the stares and the whispers as she walked towards the elevators wondering what rubbish the Daily Prophet had wrote this time. She was about to press the 15th floor when a pale hand passed by her to press the number instead. Hermione turned around to see Draco Malfoy.

Yes Draco Malfoy was also a successful model that also owned several agencies and was once the wizarding world's most eligible bachelor. He was quite a delicious man with broad shoulders, piercing gray eyes, beautiful hair, and a tall/muscular build. However, he was taken by another part time model, Astoria Greengrass. They were to be married in about two months. Seeing Malfoy around the agency was no surprise and Hermione created an acquaintanceship with him. Greeting him with the small hello they parted ways at the floor, but she didn't notice him stopping and giving her a strange look as she walked away.

Going into the hair and makeup room, she noticed her usual copy of the Daily Prophet wasn't at her seat. She sat down in her chair and was greeted by her make up stylist Olivia who looked guilty.

"Mandy, where's my Daily Prophet?" asked Hermione as her foundation and concealer was brushed on. She was silent and didn't and decided to ask Gustavo her hair stylist.

"Gustavo, where's my Daily Prophet?" asked Hermione. Her curiosity peaked as her stylist team and manager seemed to be hiding what was on the Prophet that day.

She decided to ignore the news for the rest of the day and began to look at her schedule.

HERMIONE GRANGER-December 12th, 2000-Millenium Model Agency Schedule

8:00-Makeup and Hair Room 1563 Usual makeup and changing room

9:00-Photoshoot for 21 Magic Magazine

12:00-Lunch Break

12:30-Continue Photoshoot for 21 Magic Magazine

2:00-Interview with 21 Magic Magazine

3:00-Meeting about future couple works with Director

4:00-Workout session in Gym 3 (weights and dance)

6:00-Dinner

6:30- Runway show for Bellerose

9:00-Permission to go Home

Hermione rolled her eyes at the last thing on her schedule. Why did she need permission to go home, but anyways she had a long day ahead of her and enjoyed her strawberries as her hair was styled for the day. Since she spent many hours a day in various chairs being pampered with hair and makeup, Hermione used that time to read. She was currently reading her favorite book Hogwarts: A History. She was "rudely" interrupted by Olivia who asked "So, what's on the schedule today?"

Hermione handed her the schedule and said "We've got a long day."

"Well aren't all Mondays like that." sighed Olivia as she leaned on Gustavo.

Gustavo was an Italian wizard that had quite a dreamy accent. He and Olivia had hit it off as soon as they saw each other and had been married for almost 5 years. Hermione envied the older couple, but enjoyed their coordination for they worked together so well.

So the day began with Mandy, Gustavo, her manager, Claire, and her workout/fitness instructor, Louise. The news of Hermione Granger's arrival at 21 Magic would of course be known to the press and they were waiting there. She was completely used to the press and their questions and flashes of photography. However, the questions she heard today were so different from anything she ever heard.

"Will you be breaking up with Ron Weasley?"

"What do you think of the scandal?"

"How do you feel being cheated on?"

"Is it true that you're engaged to Ron Weasley?"

"Did you know that he would be cheating?"

"How long has he been cheating?'

Cheated...Dating...Scandal...Ron Weasley

Hermione felt dizzy and confused as she heard the questions and words. Then she saw it. She saw red. Well not actually, but you know. There he was. Right smack on the front cover of the Daily Prophet, Ron Weasley thrusting into a gorgeous brunette against a brick wall and not just any brunette. Astoria Greengrass. This was not just any scandal. It was probably the biggest scandal of the century and it was only 2000. No one ever cheated on Draco Malfoy even if Draco Malfoy cheated on them and no one had ever cheated on Hermione Granger because she was Hermione Granger, war heron. This was also the Golden Couple. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger meant to be. Then she just disapparated.

Ron Weasley was terrified. Hermione Granger was a skilled witch. He was wondering why she hadn't already confronted him about the matter. He had made the front page of the prophet and not with his friend or girlfriend. Astoria Greengrass. The oh so sexy, hot, totally fucka-No, step out of it Ron! He had a hot girlfriend. Right?

Astoria Greengrass modeled for bikinis and lingerie a couple of times, while Hermione modeled mostly for fancy wear, sports wear, and muggle casual clothing. Rarely did she model daringly. While he was comparing the two, Ron didn't notice an angry tall brunette storming towards him with her wand out.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO JUST SIT THERE AFTER CHEATING ON ME WITH ANOTHER WOMAN ESPECIALLY ONE THAT IS ENGAGED TO BE MARRIED!" screamed Hermione Granger as the wind whipped behind her. She whipped out her wand and the spells just streamed out one by one. Her final spell was the bird-conjuring charm leaving him feeling like he did in sixth year. Not to mention the uncomfortable boils on his balls and his disfigured face with his now green hair.

"We're done." she softly said heaving from all the spells she had screamed and walked away without looking back. He just laid there on the ground speechless, while nobody helped him for he didn't deserve it. She confidently exited the Quidditch field in her Louboutins as the press flashed away. The press was a weapon. A weapon that she would use to show Ron Weasley what he was missing.

From far away, a pair of piercing gray eyes watched with amusement and ran ahead to talk to a certain brunette.

"Granger!" shouted Draco Malfoy as he hurried to catch up with the fuming brunette.

She was busy in her own world mumbling and realizing how stupid she was to wait this long to break up with him. All he ever wanted was to be on the front cover or get attention from his fans. He always had meetings with his managers at night and "ended up" sleeping over at the stadium apparently. She needed to get away from this filthy little fucked up ass- "GRANGER THE LAST TIME!" Malfoy? What was he doing there?

She turned around to face the tall blonde with a questioning look.

"I came here to beat the hell out of Weasley, but you beat me to it." said Draco Malfoy smirking.

She smirked back and said "Well then, I guess I'll see you around."

"Wait Granger, do you want revenge on Weasley?" asked Draco.

"Yes, I do and I already have a plan on messing up his flat and making his life a living hell." answered Hermione. She thought of all the hexes and curses she could place on him and his-

"Be my girlfriend."

"What! Are you insane! You're getting married."

"Not anymore. We can be fake and use it to make Astoria and Weasley jealous."

Hermione came up to Draco and put her hand on his forehead "No fever…" she said.

She took his wrist and began to try and take his pulse.

"Granger." Draco said trying to get her attention as she began to cast spell detecting charms on him wondering if he was under the imperius.

"GRANGER!" he shouted grabbing her wrists and pinning them to her sides. "I'm not under anything. I am not sick and I am not trying to get myself into Azkaban."

"Oh, so you're serious. About the whole girlfriend thing." said Granger.

"Of course I am, so are you in?" asked Malfoy.

"I don't know Malfoy." replied Hermione looking hesitant about the interacting with her ex-boyfriend's childhood enemy.

 _I mean it would be worth it right? Come on Hermione you can do this besides he's quite hot and is a totally fuckable human being._

"Ok. Let's do this." said Hermione Granger looking confident about her decision.

Draco Malfoy looked at her in shock not being able to believe the words he heard. "You're serious?" he asked.

"Of course I am." she replied answering the same way he had before.

"Ok then let's start with how we're going to come out. I mean, since we do the same jobs I guess we could use that as an advantage to-" He said not before being "politely" interrupted by the witch beside him.

"Or...we could use the press as our weapon. Just like they did." she expertly said.

"Wha-." He never got to finish that sentence because Hermione Granger had pushed him into a wall and began kissing him.

 _Merlin this is great. Has she always been this skilled? I could work with this._

Draco Malfoy flipped the pair so that she was pressed up against the wall and had her wrists pinned over her head.

The kiss was passionate. It was filled with lust and the two couldn't touch enough of each other. They fought for dominance. With their personalities and their past, the kiss was full of all the tension that had been lightly created over the years. She lightly nibbled on his lips which caused him to groan slightly and he returned the favor coaxing her mouth to open up for him. She gasped and he took full advantage of it. With her legs around his waist they heard a flash and broke apart.

The press.

Oh, how wonderfully smart and devious Ms. Hermione Granger was.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hello to those who actually clicked on this fanfic and read it till the end. This is my first fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed it and leave me a review with comments, suggestions, and questions. Hope you guys read the chapters to come. I promise to update as much as I can. Enjoy!**

 **-SimplyIce**

 **P.S.**

 **My Harry Potter craze returned due to the coming of the eighth book and the movie for** ** _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them._**


	2. Chapter 2: Let's Work Together

"Come on Granger, I've got to make the world jealous and you've got to make Weasley regret everything he's done to you." said Malfoy. "Make the world jealous with what?" said Hermione as they joined hands. "The world's most beautiful woman." answered Malfoy and they walked down the runway together. Payback doesn't always go the way its supposed to...

 **Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I would have Draco and Hermione Granger be together and have beautiful bushy blonde haired children.**

 **Chapter 2: Let's Work Together**

After her interesting encounter with Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger headed back to the 21 Magic Studio for her photoshoot. Although she felt better, the rage towards her team had not disappeared. She apparated to the studio and burst through the door. Hermione was greeted with wands and brushes for hair and makeup, but she dodged them. She ran, wand in her hand towards her team.

"MANDY!" screamed Hermione.

"How dare you not tell me that my boyfriend was cheating one me! How dare you! I trusted you and you hid the Daily Prophet!" Hermione Granger shouted as tears streamed down her face.

"Oh honey...I'm so sorry I thought that it would be best for you to not know so you could get through the day." Mandy quietly said.

Hermione Granger didn't know why she was crying. Ronald Weasley didn't deserve her tears. He was just an asshole that didn't get enough of anything. She sobbed as Mandy pulled her into her arms and just held her there. Mandy shooed everyone out of the room silently.

"I-I-I d-d-di-did-didn't w-w-wa-wan-want to cry because of h-h-hi-him." she cried.

"WHY AM I CRYING!" she screamed. She would have fell on the ground if Mandy wasn't there to support her.

"He doesn't deserve you Mione. Ron Weasley doesn't know how stupid he is to let go of a witch like you." Mandy whispered.

They stayed like that for almost ten minutes. Hermione Granger desperately hanging onto Mandy. Mandy awkwardly trying to keep Hermione's 5'10 body standing against her 5'5 body. After a while Hermione pulled away and said "I'm sorry for screaming at you like that. I was just still so angry and furious with Ron. WIll you forgive me?"

"Of course honey. I completely understand." assuringly replied Mandy.

She stepped out the door and yelled "Let's go people we haven't got all day."

Gustavo and the stylists and designers hurried in with wands and products. Hermione was immediately tackled. Within 20 minutes, her makeup and hair was done for the shoots. She was hurried to the dressing room with the clothes for the first photo shoot.

21 Magic was a popular witch magazine that was about fashion, wizards, and sex. It was mainly targeted for women in their 20s, but she was pretty sure that it was popular at Hogwarts as well. She was a regular there for casual and formal fashion. She never agreed on shoots for lingerie or swimwear even though she got offers. Maybe that was Ron Weasley cheated on her. Maybe she wasn't sexy enough. Maybe she needed to strip for the- _No Hermione! Stop thinking about him. You don't need to change for him._

Her first number was from the muggle tights with jean shorts and a loose white tee covered with a casual black blazer. Her wavy hair was topped with a deep blue beanie. Hermione's shoes were a pair of gorgeous lace up boot heels with gold buckles that went up to her ankles. She had light eye makeup on.

Hermione Granger walked calmly and gracefully towards the white set. She posed on the ground in a seating position in several different angles. It seemed like a normal day, but it wasn't.

Shoot after shoot she constantly changed and her hair and makeup was slightly altered. She was so ready for her lunch break. She ran towards her room looking for solitude. Her trainer managed her diet. She was handed a salad with little dressing, a strawberry smoothie, and a banana. After her small lunch, she continued her shoot then sat down for an interview. She prayed that there wouldn't be any questions on Ron Weasley and her relationship. (Thank Merlin's ass!) She fortunately didn't have to answer any questions on that sensitive issue. Instead, she genuinely enjoyed the interview answering questions about her life in fashion and interests in her free time. She expected a normal day, dying to finish her schedule.

Hermione Granger felt good about herself. She had managed to get through the whole shoot without breaking down minus the beginning. She was on the verge of almost forgetting Ron's actions and her deal with Malfoy. Until, she was greeted with a surprise in her room finding an unexpected guest.

Draco fucking Malfoy.

She was his girlfriend, but she was still shocked to find him there. Mandy and Gustavo looked confused, but Hermione gave them a look that told them get out. They winked and got the rest of the team out. She was frustrated! _Damn it! Now they think I'm gonna fuck him or something. Ugh, whatever I'll deal with them later. What's he doing here in the first place?_

"Gggrrannnggeeeerrrrr." he dragged out her name.

"Merlin Granger. What goes around in your brain?" asked Malfoy.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking." she said shaking out of her thoughts.

"I think we should work together." said Draco Malfoy nonchalantly.

"On what?" curiously asked Hermione.

"Modeling of course." drawled Draco Malfoy thinking it was common sense.

"What?!" shouted Hermione with a hint of confusion.

"I mean, why not? We both model. You and I haven't chosen a partner for the couple modeling and I know the director has you on the list to find someone in the agency. Apparently it's starting to become popular these days." stated Draco.

Draco Malfoy did make a good point. Plus, it would make coming out as a couple much easier. Hermione Granger did have that deadline with finding a partner which was in...10 minutes.

"Alright then." she agreed.

After freshening up and a look from Mandy, she and Malfoy headed to the office of the agency's director.

Knock. Knock. Knock

"Come in." responded a deep voice.

The pair walked into the office of Mr. Gordon Wright. An old man with a sense of humor and fashion that everybody loved.

"Well what do we have here? Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy? Quite the visual." he said smiling.

"We'll model together." blurted Hermione.

"Well well well, I'm sure the press will have a field day with this news." Gordon Wright said. He didn't act dramatically and pester which comforted the two good-looking models.

Draco and Hermione chuckled uncertainly at this knowing that their passionate kissing was going to be the front page news on the Daily Prophet tomorrow.

"Alright you guys can start this Friday. I'll adjust your schedules. I hope you guys know that you'll be working and seeing together much more than you expect it." Gordon warned.

Both Hermione and Draco were thinking this over and worrying about this as the contract was being magicked up.

 _Oh shit. What if I get stuck with Granger forever. What if I fall for her. What if we fuck and it becomes awkward. What if this plan doesn't make Astoria and the Weasel. Oh well she is hot, but she does get so annoying. Ugh whatever I'll manage._

"...and the contract will last a year…"

 _Wait what! A fucking year? Damn it. I'm stuck with Granger for a whole fucking year. We better be very good at acting._

On the other hand, Hermione was having the same thoughts as well.

 _Malfoy. I get to work with Malfoy for a year. I can't believe what I'm doing for a little revenge. This better end well or I better get something good out of it._

"Alright you two this is the contract read over it and sign it." said the director.

Skimming through, the couple read the contract and hesitantly signed the contract that would change their lives forever. The magic bonding of the contract swirled in the air with glittering greens and blinding blue. It was done.

"Uh Malfoy I've got to talk to Gordon about my future modeling jobs." she said. He understood giving her a nod and walked out of the room shutting the door.

"I'll do some of the swimwear and lingerie shoots. However, I plan to stay mostly in formal and casual." declared Hermione.

Gordon knew what had brought this change, but was delighted with the young witch's decisions. After all, she was Hermione Granger and anything she did went big and successful.

"Ok, I'll book some shoots and runways for you in the upcoming months." replied Gordon Wright.

"Thank you and I'll see you soon." Hermione said kissing the man on his cheek and walking out of the modernly designed office's dark cherry colored door.

This was going to be an interesting year indeed.

Draco Malfoy was nervous. Malfoys were never supposed to be nervous, but the upcoming year and Hermione Granger made him worry about his reputation and critics. He knew that as both attractive and outstanding models, he and Hermione Granger would be quite a catch. Not only was the modeling the only thing he was worried about. It was the dating and the public displays of affection that really bothered him. He didn't want people to think that Granger wasn't his girlfriend, but he didn't want to actually date her, not yet. As he was deep in thought, he didn't notice a tall shadow following his every movements as he head to his designated office/dressing room.

The shadow leaped at him knocking him off his feet.

"What the hell Blaise!" shouted Malfoy as he brushed himself to get off the ground.

Laughing and rolling on his sides, there was Draco Malfoy's best mate on the floor, laughing at his childish joke.

"I got you good didn't I Malfoy?" asked Blaise Zabini unable to stop laughing.

"Whatever." Malfoy scowled.

Blaise followed Draco to his room as they got ready to go up to the gyms to workout. Blaise wasn't a model, but was a successful business man that was welcomed at the agency. Occasionally he came in for a cover of a magazine on his success. As the two headed to the elevators, Blaise brought up the scandal of Draco's ex-fiancee and Ronald fucking Weasley.

Entering the elevator, Draco pressed the button to the 28th floor where all the gyms and training rooms were located with more force necessary.

"You know she's a downright bitch for cheating on you mate." Blaise said as the elevator started its adventure up.

"I know, that's why I'm planning the perfect revenge with the one and only ex-girlfriend of my ex-fiancee's current lover." strategically stated Draco.

It took a few seconds for Blaise to work it out. "Wait so ex-girlfriend of your ex-fiancee who's Astoria whose current lover is Weasley. So…"

"No way mate." as realization dawned upon Blaise.

"Hermione Granger. Well I haven't seen that one since Hogwarts. How is she?" asked Blaise Zabini.

"Uh...she's great and uh...we're gonna be modeling together for a year." answered Draco Malfoy.

 _Interesting. Draco is modeling with Granger, but has a secret. I wonder what it it?_

The elevator doors opened interrupting Blaise's thoughts. The duo stepped out the doors and started their small walk to Gym 1 a.k.a. the most frequently used gym that consisted of all the standard muggle training equipment. Walking towards the middle of the room, Draco heard Blaise whistle.

"My isn't she a fine thing. I think I'll go introduced myself to her." said Blaise pointing at a brunette with a sports bra and yoga pants. Draco rolled his eyes. It wasn't uncommon for Blaise to make a move on every organism with two legs and fuck her. He watched in amusement as his best mate sauntered over to her at the treadmills and tapped on her shoulder. She turned around and Draco's breath caught. It was Hermione Granger.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well hello to those who continued on reading. Did I scare you guys with the shadow? I promise more romance and humor coming soon. Please do leave reviews with suggestions, comments, or questions. BTW would you guys prefer Blaise with GInny or Luna? I'll try to update you guys as soon as I can!**

 **Being hopeful…**

 **-SimplyIce**


	3. Chapter 3: Consequences

"Come on Granger, I've got to make the world jealous and you've got to make Weasley regret everything he's done to you." said Malfoy. "Make the world jealous with what?" said Hermione as they joined hands. "The world's most beautiful woman." answered Malfoy and they walked down the runway together. Payback doesn't always go the way its supposed to…

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Wishing I did though.**

 **Chapter 3: The Consequences**

Ron Weasley was pissed. How dare Hermione Granger just show up and hex him and to make things worse, the press had been there. His reputation was ruined!

 _Ugh that bitch! She was lucky to deserve him. He was a war hero. He was the best friend of the Chosen One, Harry Potter. She should be grateful to have him pay attention to her every once in awhile. He didn't even like her. He was just with her because he was expected to like her. Besides, he never planned on having this relationship go so far. He was surprised that she had stayed with him so long. He never really payed attention to her. The romance was gone. They hadn't fucked in like ummm uhhh six months? Maybe even longer? NO he didn't have time for this. NO he didn't._

Ron Weasley grabbed his Quidditch bag and headed to his, wait no the flat he shared with Hermione. As soon as he entered he noticed the emptiness of the flat. He walked around the living room confused wondering where Hermione's bookcase full of books were and where her favorite rocking chair was. He headed to the bedroom and found all her clothes and belongings gone. That's when he felt a pang in his chest. She was gone.

 **Few Hours Earlier…**

"Zabini? What are you doing here?" asked a surprised Hermione Granger.

"I, Blaise Zabini is a regular at the agency. I'm a famous business man. Don't you know?" he joked as he poked Draco in the arm trying to get him to laugh with him.

"I don't get that joke…" said Draco.

"I am very well aware of that, but that doesn't explain why you were hitting on me."answered Hermione with a smirk that would have made Lucius Malfoy proud.

"I...I..well...ummm...here." he said as he quickly pushed Draco towards Hermione.

"Oomfp."

"Hey! There was no need for you to push him into me!"

"Ya! There was no need for you to push me into her!"

"Stop repeating what I said ferret."

"See, this is what I'm talking about just as I'm about to get used to you, you go ahead and call me a ferret, you swotty little know-it-all."

"Ugh! You infuriate the fuck out of me and gosh you think it's easy for me to get used to you? I mean-"

"Well come on look at me, of course you appreciate this." Draco said as he flourished his hand around his body.

"Uh ya sure whatever helps you sleep at night." retorted Hermione right back.

Now their faces were less than a few inches apart from each other from the heated arguement.

"I can't believe I decided to work with you!"

"And I can't believe that I thought you had matured!"

"Man, the sexual tension is just oozing between you two." said Blaise.

"What the hell man?" said Draco.

"WHAT THE HECK ABOUT SEXUAL TENSION DID YOU JUST SAY ZABINI? BECAUSE I SWEAR I WILL GO OVER THERE AND SHOULD YOU WHAT SEXUAL TENSION COULD LOOK LIKE!" shouted Hermione with Draco holding her back.

"Ummm..I think i'm just gonna go now? Like I'm gonna move to the other gym...so like uhhh…" stuttered Blaise Zabini as he ran for the door.

After the meeting with Zabini and Malfoy, Hermione headed to her shared flat with Ron and began to pack. She felt no sadness as she put her books in boxes. Then she headed to the bedroom to pack her clothes and belongings. She remembered memories with Ron.

 **Throwback**

"Ron, Ron, Ron I want to leave." said Hermione pulling Ron towards the door of the loud club they were in.

"What? I can't hear you babe." said Ron looking at her.

"I SAID I WANT TO LEAVE AND WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT CALLING ME BABE?" shouted Hermione in response.

"WELL OK YOU CAN GO!" yelled Ron over the loud pumping music.

"But we have that dinner with your parents and you promised that you would come this time after the game Ronald." said Hermione starting to get irritated.

"WHAT?" asked Ron.

"I SAID WE HAVE AN IMPORTANT DINNER WITH YOUR PARENTS RONALD WEASLEY!" shouted Hermione.

"BUT WE WON AND I DESERVE TO CELEBRATE." said Ron as he danced to the music taking a sip of his firewhiskey.

"Well that's what you said last time Ron." mumbled Hermione.

"WHAT?"

"NEVERMIND I"M GONNA GO HOME." replied Hermione beginning to walk towards the door.

And she looked back before exciting and found Ron grinding against a blonde with a top that barely covered anything and a skirt that was hiked up to show her lacy thong.

 _Of course he's already making a move on another girl._

She exited the club with the loud Chudley Cannons partying from their win from the afternoon and didn't look back.

After that, she went on to cancel the dinner and went on a wild shopping spree buying clothes and to a muggle shopping center to buy DVDs of her favorite movies. She remembered crying and wiping her tears.

 **Throwback ends.**

How ridiculous that was. She packed her DVDs and remaining items and apparated from the flat.

 **THE DAILY PROPHET: MALFOY AND GRANGER UNITE?**

 **By Rita Skeeter**

Yesterday, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were spotted having a rather heated engagement with one another. They were found outside the Chudley Cannons Stadium shortly after Hermione Granger's break up with Ronald Weasley. Who would have thought that Hermione Granger part of the Golden Trio would end up with the play boy Draco Malfoy who now may no longer be the most eligible bachelor. Oh well ladies, it was short, but perhaps we will all have a chance one day. This is a very scandalous scandal I must say. In my opinion, I think this relationship was happening way before the incident with Ron Weasley and Astoria Greengrass. And if it isn't, is it revenge, lust, or coping with the break up?

I'm sure my readers are very confused as well am I. Even I was shocked by this juicy piece of gossip that reached me throughout a photograph of the two rather passionately kissing on the wall. "I think it was inevitable." a source says. "As the muggles say there is a thin line between love and hate. The passion between them would have had to exploded one way or another." This has been Rita Skeeter and turn to page 6 for more theories and gossip about the pure Gryffindor Princess and the charming Slytherin Prince.

After that rather let say encounter the pair didn't meet till Friday. Or as people say the day the day all hell broke loose.

It started off as a normal day for both Hermione and Draco as they woke up and headed to the Millennium Model Agency to start the day. Well, let's not say normal. The past few days had been filled with press and owls for each of the two because of the Daily Prophet. Both Granger and Malfoy thought the plan had been stupid and regretted it. Today was the day. The day the two had to meet in public and act as if they were in love. It was clear that the universe wasn't looking forward to this day either...let's just say that Hermione Granger's morning was going the way she planned. Oh boy.

Hermione woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Literally the wrong side. She always slept on the right side and woke up on the right side. Today she had fallen off on the left side. She always had her robe to put on after getting out of bed, but after an incident with tea and Crookshank, the robe was in the laundry. On top of that she had run out of coffee and you did not want to see Hermione Granger with her daily dosage of caffeine. Next, the shower broke and the plumbing system was down and couldn't be fixed with magic so now she felt dirty and had wasted almost an hour trying to fix the shower. She was running late by the time she arrived in her office realizing that today she was working with Malfoy which meant a whole new office and a whole new schedule. She came into work with a scowl and a very very bad mood indeed.

Now Draco Malfoy's day couldn't have gone better. He had woken up to the sun and a perfectly working shower as well as the kitchen fully stocked. He had a leisure walk before turning into work with a smile. However, the smile soon disappeared after finding out that today was the day he began work with the one and only Hermione Granger. The smile turned into a frown as he walked into their joint office five minutes early expecting the bookworm was already there. But she wasn't. Imagine his surprise when she walked in thirty minutes late looking like shit with her unmanageable hair thrown up in a messy bun. He saw her tired eyes and knew she was having a bad morning so he decided to irritate her.

"GOOD MORNING GRANGER!" cheerfully shouted Malfoy as she sat down in her chair.

She just glared and looked straight away as her makeup and hair artist began to work on her.

"I'm not in the mood to take your crap this morning Malfoy so you better shut up or-" she never finished because Malfoy finished the sentence for her "or you'll turn me into a ferret or hex me or call Potty to come and destroy me or something blah blah blah."

"But I'm sorry princess I think you're gonna need way more than that to take me away." added Draco Malfoy ashe nonchalantly looked at his nails.

"I'm serious ferret I'm not in the mood today and I swear I need you to shut up and don't you ever call me princess again." said Hermione with a look that could kill.

"But I thought you liked being called princess, princess. I mean the Daily Prophet did call you the pure Gryffindor Princess." replied the blonde as he gave himself a wink in the mirror.

That's when Hermione Granger exploded well not physically, but you know what I mean.

She abruptly stood from her chair and walked over to her fellow model and began to shout and oh I don't know if I should go in detail but let's just say that there was a lot of shouting a few crowds looking through the doors. And worse of all a lot of hexing. Like a lot.

By the end of the argument no one could recognize who was Hermione Granger and who was Draco Malfoy. One had purple hair that was cut short with red skin and boils all over the body. The eyes constantly changed color and was constantly itching. On top of that it (let's just say) was wearing a princess ball gown and had an enormously large nose. The other was bald and had pink skin. The eyes were blue and they were quite blown up. The lips were shrunken so that it could barely talk and it wore tight pants that changed colors.

And even worse. The duel had begun in the room but ended up all over the building breaking picture frames and glasses. The pair went to even went to change some of their colleagues with hexes from misaiming. Security eventually came and tied them up and had their wands taken away. They were forced to change each other back and apologize. Then they were sent home by Gordon and was told that if this kind of behavior was displayed again that they would be fired.

The two were planning to leave when Draco stopped Hermione.

"Look princess I know that we don't get along but we need to make that plan happen and what happened today can't happen again cause we really need to be able to show Weasley and Astoria what we've got. Okay?" asked Draco.

Hermione only nodded and cringed at her little nickname.

"Well then let's go get a coffee love. What'd ya say?" said Draco as he took her arm. She first pulled away but sighed and took his hand. It was surprisingly warm and a little calloused and they walked out the door.

From a window up above Mr. Gordon Wright shook his head at the two and said "What are they two up to?"

 **Author's Note:**

 **SO INSANELY SORRY for taking so long to update the story. To those who continued reading. I'm so thankful and I promise to post a new chapter as soon as possible. And the question from the last chapter still stands Blaise and Ginny or Blaise and Luna? Once again leave a review with a comment, question, or suggestion! And if someone is reading this I can't believe you're reading this it absolutely amazes me that someone is reading something I wrote. Thanks so much! And have a happy holidays you guys!**

 **Feeling very sorry,**

 **SimplyIce**


End file.
